Jeux de Pouvoir
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Eragon est la lumière, la douceur, l'espoir. Murtagh est l'obscurité, la puissance retenue, la ruse. Lorsqu'ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre, il ne peut en résulter que des étincelles. Attention, Slash et Spoilers de l'Aîné.
1. Fièvre

**Titre** : Jeux de Pouvoir

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M et ça devient de pire en pire !

**Pairing** : Eragon/Murtagh

**Disclaimer** : Je ne crois pas que Christopher Paolini accepterait de reconnaitre quoi que ce soit dans cette petite fic, mais dans le doute, mieux vaut préciser que tout est de sa faute... :) Sauf nos idées et nos mollets gonflés !

**Commentaires** : Mini-fic écrite pour Shinrin. Ce qui devait au départ n'être qu'un simple drabble est devenu... beaucoup plus que ça... :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fièvre**

Dans le ciel, les dragons semblaient s'affronter. Des sifflements stridents déchiraient l'azur, les écailles jettaient des éclats éblouissants sous le soleil aride. Le vol enragé de Saphira était difficile à suivre des yeux ; Thorn lui-même la suivait avec peine. Un oeil non averti eut pu croire à un combat titanesque.

Eragon et Murtagh, sur les versants opposés de la montagne, savaient qu'il n'en était rien.

La fièvre de l'accouplement avait saisit Saphira ; son ennemi, malgré lui, était devenu amant potentiel. Et, face à face, les deux hommes ressentaient au tréfond de leur corps ce tremblement qui précède l'union.

Là où la haine régnait, le lien des dragonniers créait entre eux des liens plus forts que l'influence de Galbatorix. Et Murtagh, frissonnant, sentait qu'il aurait pu tendre la main et saisir celle de l'adolescent sans que celui-ci ne s'en formalise. S'il l'avait fait... peau d'albâtre sur teint doré, le contraste eut été saisissant. Mais un fossé, aussi réel qu'imaginaire, les séparaient. S'il faisait un pas de trop, Murtagh tomberait de la falaise.

Même Eragon ne pourrait empêcher sa chûte.

Chaleur et passion les saisirent lorsque Thorn rattrapa Saphira. Seule cette sensation dévorante leur permit d'ouvrir enfin leurs âmes l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient si semblables. Ils auraient dû être ensembles...

Murtagh accrocha son regard pénétrant aux prunelles d'azur d'Eragon. Sa pensée, par caprice ou mirâcle, voyagea vers celle de son miroir inversé.

_Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte... Un jour, tu ne seras pas si loin._

Eragon sourit.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Une chtite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Surtout en attendant la suite qui ne saurait tarder (car déjà écrite)... :)**


	2. Chantage

**Titre** : Jeux de Pouvoir

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Murtagh/Eragon

**Disclaimer** : Je ne crois pas que Christopher Paolini accepterait de reconnaitre quoi que ce soit dans cette petite fic, mais dans le doute, mieux vaut préciser que tout est de sa faute... :) Sauf nos idées et nos mollets gonflés !

**Commentaires** : Mini-fic écrite pour Shinrin. Ce qui devait au départ n'être qu'un simple drabble est devenu... beaucoup plus que ça... :)

Par le fait même, si vous l'aviez loupé, je suis heureuse de dire que les **Réponses aux Reviews du chapitre 1 sont maintenant affichées dans mon LJ de RAR**, l'adresse est dans mon profil :) Si vous voulez être avertis du moment où je réponds, mieux vaut me laisser votre adresse courriel, pour les anonymes :)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chantage**

Privé de Saphira, enfermé dans un cachot sombre et froid, Eragon se morfondait. Il ne pouvait communiquer avec sa dragonne et se sentait mutilé, incomplet. La situation était intolérable.

Murtagh, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, le regardait paisiblement derrière les barreaux.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne t'en sortirais pas comme ça, Eragon... murmura-t-il en entrant dans la cellule.

Il referma soigneusement derrière lui. Nul ne saurait quelles tortures il lui infligerait. Et en matière de tortures... Le regard de Murtagh glissa sur le corps ferme et souple du Dragonnier.

Il était parfait.

- Lève-toi, Eragon, ordonna-t-il.

- M... Murtagh...?

Le jeune homme, déboussolé, releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans des yeux de braises. Un soulagement sans bornes teinta brièvement son visage fin.

- Murtagh ! Fais-moi sortir d'ici, je t'en prie !

- Lève-toi, Eragon, se contenta de répéter son aîné.

Les traits délicats du plus jeune se teintèrent de confusion, puis de frayeur.

- Pourquoi...? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Lève. Toi.

Lentement, le blond obéit. Murtagh le plaqua contre le mur.

- Qu'es-tu prêt à faire, souffla-t-il dans son cou, pour sortir d'ici ?

- ... n'importe quoi, fut la réponse à peine esquissée.

Eragon semblait avoir parfaitement compris ce que désirait son vis-à-vis. Doucement, presque timidement, il glissa ses mains sous la tunique ample, frôlant le ventre plat et bien dessiné de son tortionnaire. Chaque caresse était une traînée de feu pour ses sens, un rappel de la fièvre qui les avaient saisis le mois précédent, lors de l'accouplement des dragons.

Lorsqu'il ne put supporter la passivité une seconde de plus, Murtagh mordilla la base du cou du garçon. Celui-ci gémit. Apparamment, lui aussi se souvenait de leur union spirituelle.

Toute pudeur envolée, le brun attira Eragon à lui, prenant garde de lui retirer ses vêtements d'abord, se dénudant lui-même au passage. Sa peau douce au toucher enflammait ses sens, lui donnait envie de le goûter, de le posséder, de le marquer comme sien. Pourquoi s'en empêcherait-il ? Pour le moment du moins, il lui appartenait, corps et âme. Il pouvait faire de lui ce que bon lui semblait.

Les caresses d'Eragon se précisèrent. Murtagh hoqueta, puis sourit triomphalement, avant d'éloigner les mains du blond de son sexe.

- Non, non, tu vas trop vite... n'as-tu jamais appris à satisfaire ton partenaire ?

L'adolescent grogna mais obéit. Il s'éloigna légèrement, dévoilant ses lèvres rougies et ses yeux brillants. Un véritable appel à la luxure. Ses boucles trempées de sueur révélaient que le brun n'était pas seul à apprécier leur petit tête-à-tête.

- Retourne-toi, ordonna le maître des lieux.

Le dos lisse de toute cicatrice excita brièvement la jalousie de Murtagh. Mais rapidement, il se reprit et glissa ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Cet épiderme parfait lui convenait ; il saurait en jouer comme d'un instrument mélodieux. Eragon gémissait déjà.

Une traînée de feu saisit ses reins de façon tout à fait inattendue lorsqu'il frôla le membre du blond. Ce dernier ricana légèrement. Diantre ! Le gamin était plus imaginatif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Profitant de ce que le lien mental entre eux existait toujours à l'état latent, il lui envoyait ce que lui-même ressentait. Il lui faudrait procéder avec prudence...

Avec la plus infinie lenteur, il fit descendre ses mains chaudes sur les hanches exemptes de bronzage. Dans l'obscurité, leur peau semblait fusionner, le contraste était gommé par les ombres fugitives qui dansaient autour d'eux. Leurs respirations s'harmonisèrent, accélérant au rythme des attouchements du brun. Attentif à la moindre sensation, Murtagh laissait son souffle traîner là où sa langue avait humidifié la chair, alternant la chaleur et la fraîcheur à rythme irrégulier.

Lorsque culminèrent passion et désir, Eragon voulut se retourner. Mais les bras musclés de son tortionnaire l'en empêcha. Le blond s'abandonna alors, rejetant la tête sur l'épaule de Murtagh. Ce dernier, presque ému par la passivité du garçon, se retrouva momentanément incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais l'attente qu'il percevait chez son amant et l'impatience de son propre corps prirent le relai au-delà de sa conscience.

Sa main, ferme et appuyée, débuta une lente remontée le long du membre d'Eragon. Par d'habiles pressions, il mena le blond près de l'extase, puis redescendit en n'appuyant qu'à peine, laissant imaginer la descente plutôt que véritablement la sentir.

Puis il recommença.

Et recommença.

Eragon criait sans relâche, à présent, complètement inconscient du bruit qu'il faisait. Murtagh, lui, gardait à peine suffisamment de contrôle sur lui-même pour poursuivre la lente torture qu'il infligeait au Dragonnier. Il savait que bientôt, ce petit jeu prendrait fin, mais il savourait chaque seconde du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le corps maniable de l'adolescent.

Le fait que ce dernier lui envoyait toujours ses sensations n'était peut-être pas étranger au phénomène.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Eragon fut secoué de spasmes de jouissance. Murtagh le retint contre lui, jusqu'au moment où il se libéra à son tour. Les deux garçons s'effondrèrent alors sur le sol dur, frissonnants sous la perception du froid revenue.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne retrouvent suffisamment de force pour se relever.

Murtagh, les jambes tremblantes, remit ses vêtements sous le regard empli d'espoir du jeune homme. Sans un mot, il brossa sa tunique pour la débarrasser de la poussière accumulée. Un sourire éclaira brièvement son visage par ailleurs fermé.

Puis il sortit.

Eragon se précipita contre les barreaux, le désespoir figé sur ses traits fins.

- Murtaaaaaaaaaaaaagh...!

Seul l'écho de pas secs s'éloignant dans le couloir lui répondit.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Présentement, il reste deux chapitres encore à publier, le quatrième est en cours d'écriture :) Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite après ça. Une petite review pour m'encourager :)**


	3. Miel

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : Murtagh/Eragon

**Disclaimer** : Je ne crois pas que Christopher Paolini accepterait de reconnaitre quoi que ce soit dans cette petite fic, mais dans le doute, mieux vaut préciser que tout est de sa faute... :) Sauf nos idées et nos mollets gonflés !

**Commentaires** : Mini-fic écrite pour Shinrin. Ce qui devait au départ n'être qu'un simple drabble est devenu... beaucoup plus que ça... :)

**Avertissement : Bon, mettons les choses au clair. Si vous vous êtes rendus jusqu'ici malgré l'avertissement de spoilers de l'Ainé, c'est que vous l'avez lu. En cas contraire, c'est que ça ne vous dérange pas d'être spoilé. Et donc, voilà : cette histoire est un INCESTE entre deux FRÈRES qu'ils finiront par CONSOMMER JUSQU'AU BOUT. Voilà ! Maintenant, si ça vous dégoûte, passez votre chemin.**

Comme toujours, les RAR sont sur mon LJ, le lien est dans mon profil.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miel**

_Mais non, Eragon. Tu ne le détestes pas._

_Si ! Je le hais !_

Saphira s'envola au-dessus des nuages afin de cacher leur vue à d'éventuels poursuivants. Eragon, écroulé contre son dos, tentait faiblement de garder conscience. La dragonne avait réussi à le sortir de sa prison en effrayant les gardes de Galbatorix et tous deux fuyaient maintenant en direction des forêts elfiques. Mais la dragonne était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir rapidement : un jet de lance l'avait heurté à l'aile et son dragonnier était trop faible pour la guérir.

Ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au moment où le soleil se coucha. Incapable de faire un mètre de plus, Saphira se posa à l'abri d'un boisé et fit descendre son compagnon. Le blond, à peine vêtu d'un pantalon de toile, se blottit sous son aile et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une main fraîche était posée sur son front.

Eragon bondit. Il reconnaissait trop bien cette main... il ne la voulait pas sur lui une fois de plus !

- Tu es réveillé, fit calmement remarquer Murtagh.  
- Où est Saphira ? gronda le garçon.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs prit le partit d'en rire.

- Thorn a su la distraire pour que je parvienne jusqu'à toi. Maintenant, reste tranquille, si tu veux que je te soigne. Tu as encore réussi à te casser des côtes dans ta pitoyable tentative de fuite, sans parler des brûlures...

Eragon se tut. Il avait véritablement mal aux côtes et c'était un soulagement que de sentir le baume sur sa peau enflammée... Mais non, il ne voulait pas que Murtagh le touche ! Il avait abusé de sa confiance, eu de lui ce qu'il voulait, plus jamais il ne le laisserait faire. Plus jamais.

Il se trouva toutefois dans l'incapacité de repousser sa main. Était-ce la faiblesse due à ses blessures ou simplement son inconscient qui appréciait la caresse ? Toujours est-il qu'il se laissa faire, presque satisfait, tandis qu'il contemplait le front soucieux de Murtagh. Ses longues mèches d'ébène venaient encadrer son visage gracieusement et dansaient tandis qu'il étalait la substance collante sur son torse. D'ailleurs, parlant de cela...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Eragon.  
- Hmm ? Quoi donc ?  
- Le baume... de quoi est-il fait ?

Murtagh sourit mystérieusement.

- Mais de miel, évidemment.  
- De... de miel ??  
- Bien sûr ! Le miel a de nombreuses propriétés analgésiques... sans parler de ses effets aphrodisiaques, évidemment.

Il s'attela à défaire les noeuds du pantalon du dragonnier. Celui-ci, trop éberlué pour protester, se contenta de le regarder.

- Mais... mais que fais-tu là ??  
- Tu as des brûlures ici, fit le jeune homme en effleurant le haut de ses cuisses. Je poursuis ma tâche de guérisseur, c'est tout.

Malgré lui, Eragon se détendit sous la main experte de son compagnon. Laquelle main n'était ni trop insistante, ni trop baladeuse... juste suffisamment pour que la douleur le quitte peu à peu... et que certaines sensations bien connues s'éveillent au niveau de ses reins.

Le blond se concentra sur une image déplaisante afin d'enrayer l'afflux de sang qui venait d'envahir son bas-ventre.

_Galbatorix... Galbatorix et son dragon... Galbatorix et Durza sur son dragon en train de... oui ! Ça marche !_

- Et voilà, annonça Murtagh. C'est terminé.

Fixant le garçon dans les yeux, il porta son index à sa bouche et le lécha lentement en souriant.

- J'adore le miel, dit-il d'un air gourmand. Tu veux goûter ?

Fasciné par la langue qui glissait sur ce doigt taquin, Eragon acquiesça sans y penser. Murtagh tendit sa paume vers lui et le blond lécha lentement la peau offerte, fixant le regard de braise qui le couvait avec attention.

- Tu as tout mangé... dit l'ainé, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin sur les lèvres. Je vais devoir m'en procurer ailleurs...

Surpris, le dragonnier vit Murtagh abaisser la tête vers son torse et lécher le miel sur ses plaies. Il apparut rapidement que le jeune homme ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux blessures. Après tout, il était impossible que la pointe de ses mamelons fasse partie des endroits touchés, n'est-ce pas...?

Les pensées de Galbatorix et Durza n'étaient plus suffisantes pour empêcher son corps de réagir.

Évidemment, le brun ne pouvait que s'en apercevoir. C'est avec ce sourire de triomphe très particulier qu'il entreprit une descente affriolante vers les plaies de son estomac... puis de la région de son nombril... pour finir avec celles de ses cuisses.

Eragon était au supplice. Chaque coup de langue faisait naître une pointe de douleur, laquelle était rapidement remplacée par une chaleur étrangement érotique. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ne voulait pas lui céder son esprit, même si son corps l'avait fait depuis longtemps.

- Tu aimes ?

La voix de Murtagh était basse, un peu rauque du sucre qu'il venait d'avaler. Une caresse pour les oreilles.

- Je peux continuer, si tu veux... ou préférerais-tu que j'arrête ?

Soudain, la pensée de ne plus le sentir près de lui, sur lui, affola le dragonnier qui admit enfin la vérité : le jeune homme avait toujours mené le jeu... il avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Eragon était une marionnette entre les mains câlines de son amant.

- Mmhmmm...  
- Oui ? sourit Murtagh. Je ne crois pas avoir compris... si tu voulais répéter...?

_Maudit sois-tu, maudit..._

- N... non... n'a... n'arrête pas...  
- Tu veux que je continue ?  
- O... oui.

Obéissant, le jeune homme fit glisser sa langue autour de la base du sexe du blond. Lequel, impatient, remua frénétiquement des hanches. Avec un petit rire de gorge, Murtagh engloutit le bout de son membre dans sa bouche, tirant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé au garçon.

Il goûtait légèrement le miel, remarqua l'aîné des deux. Ou n'était-ce que les restes de sa dégustation précédente ? Peu lui importait, il comptait bien tirer tous les avantages possibles de cette situation... en commençant par le rendre fou, à petites doses.

Les méthodes apprises de son père pouvaient bien être appliquées à d'autres fins que la violence...

Avec patience, il réchauffa le gland d'Eragon avec sa salive, sans bouger, retenant l'ardeur du dragonnier qui tremblait. Puis, en prenant tout son temps, il descendit la tête, engloutissant la virilité du garçon centimètre par centimètre. À un certain point, il perdit le contact visuel avec sa victime, aussi fut-il terriblement surpris de l'entendre crier.

- A... Arrête, je... je vais...!

Murtagh n'eut que le temps de se redresser avant que la semence blanche d'Eragon n'aille se perdre dans le ciel, arrachant un râle au jeunot. Honteux, le dragonnier sentit son visage se tordre de regret. Maudite soit l'impatience de l'adolescence ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su se contrôler ?

Lorsqu'il sentit une main douce lui effleurer la joue, il releva les yeux pour contempler les traits fins et énigmatiques de son amant.

_Une autre fois, Eragon... Nous nous reprendrons._

Même ces mots transmis par l'esprit ne réussirent pas tout à fait à effacer le sentiment de déchéance qui l'avait envahit. Fermant les yeux, il se roula en boule et tourna le dos au jeune homme. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son départ. Alors, seulement, il permit à ses larmes de s'échapper.

Saphira poussa un soupir et nicha son cou sous l'aile de Thorn. Ce dernier l'abrita possessivement et souffla une vague de chaleur dans son dos.

_Il finira bien par comprendre qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre... tu verras, Saphira, tu verras._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Je devais écrire une suite, mais je bloque... Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais n'attendez pas de suite de sitôt. Toutes mes excuses T.T**


End file.
